Owen Davian
|deathcause = Hitting by truck caused by Ethan Hunt |firstseen = Mission: Impossible III |lastseen = Mission: Impossible III |image = |birthdate = c. 1967|profession = Arms dealer|title = Owen Davian|fullname = Owen Davian|actor = Philip Seymour Hoffman}} Owen Davian is the most infamous black market arms dealer who commonly makes use of specialized micro-explosives which, once planted in the skulls of hostages or exposed undercover agents, enable the disposal of an individual with ease without harming others. Davian's plan is to ultimately find and sell a mysterious dangerous item known only as the Rabbit's Foot to the terrorist groups for profit. He is the main antagonist of the 2006 film sequel Mission: Impossible III. Mission:Impossible III In 2006, Davian's illegal activities, including arms trafficking, prompted IMF agent Lindsey Farris to follow him. The man is considered a priority for the IMF and he kidnaps Farris and the sequester for three days in a factory in Germany and places (or causes to be placed) a bomb inside his head. Farris is rescued by Ethan Hunt and his team from the IMF but the bomb explodes, killing Farris. Later in the film, the IMF's mission is to kidnap Davian. So they go to Vatican City and while he's in a bathroom, Davian is surprised to see another Davian behind him. The latter is in fact Ethan Hunt and Davian is overwhelmed by Hunt who obliges him to read a text in order to have the voice of Davian for Ethan to pass for him while his team kidnaps the arms trafficker. Hunt sucks Davian and pretends to be deceiving his bodyguard while Agent Declan Gormley takes an unconscious Davian. Davian resumes his mind later on a plane, facing Hunt and his colleague Luther Stickell. The antagonist understands that Hunt was the man who attacked him and begins to make totally psychopathic remarks while Hunt attempts to question him about Rabbit's Foot. Davian does not answer his questions and continues with his remarks so that Hunt loses patience and threatens to drop him from the plane. Stickell saves Davian's life by convincing Hunt not to kill him. While Davian is trapped in an armored van that rolls on a bridge, Davian's men make him escape and Hunt is unable to stop them. He subsequently kidnaps Ethan's wife, Julia, through her henchman Kimbrough before calling Ethan, telling him that he has 48 hours to recover the Rabbit's Foot for him or else Julia will die. Ethan finds the rabbit foot in China and contacts Davian, but Davian seems to kill his wife anyway. Ethan is then asleep by Kimbrough and when he wakes up he is facing Davian and Brownway, another henchman. Brownway lodged a bomb in Hunt's head, as at Farris, and interrogates him by holding Julia hostage. Finally, he kills Julia and leaves with Brownway. John Musgrave, an agent of the IMF who is apparently an ally of Davian, reveals that it was only the translator of Davian. Hunt dominates Musgrave and steals his cell phone to contact IMF agent Benji Dunn to guide him to Davian. Ethan reaches the hideout of Davian, beats two armed guards revealing the real Julia who is gagged. Davian intervenes and struggles Hunt, including kicking and dragging him through the room and then takes a pistol to kill Julia. Unfortunately for him, Hunt attacks him until he is struck by a truck. Personality Davian is an extremely ruthless, violent, megalomaniacal, dark, cold, intelligent and smart man with elusive ways to evade from being captured by the IMF and the CIA. He is cruel but calm, calculating and Davian has a very big dissonant serenity. He is also a psychotic sociopath as he enjoys wreaking havoc, antagonizing and harming Ethan as well as his wife. He is defined as one of the most dangerous enemies of the IMF as well as Ethan's. Behind the Scenes Owen Davian was portrayed in the screen by late actor Philip Seymour Hoffman, deceased in February 2014. Trivia * Davian is the last main vilain who is killed by Hunt in a fight. Gallery Owen Davian 2.png Owen Davian 3.png Owen Davian 4.png Davian's men akmsu.jpg|Davian's mens saves him. Owen-Davian.jpg|Davian interrogates Hunt. Owen Davian 5.png|Davian fighting Hunt. Davian's death.png|Davian about to be killed by a car. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Owen Davian Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Ethan Hunt Category:2006 deaths Category:Americans